Mongo!
by lighthope
Summary: T.K.'s hat gets ruined, he needs to buy a new one, goes to a store called Mongo, buys a new one, runs into Davis, they get into a little fight, but then they become best friends, bonding over... underwear? Please rr, it'd be appreciated!


Mongo!!!

Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me. The idea for this fic doesn't even belong to me. (It belongs to my younger brother.)

The story: My brother, a budding fanfic writer after my own heart *sigh*, was writing the beginning of a new story (Digimon, mind you) and he asked me about what he has to put on his story in order to post it on FF.net, and I was looking at his story and read something about mongo pants (it was a typo though). And I'm like, "What the heck are Mongo pants?" And we just busted up laughing for a while… and he was making stuff up about Mongo pants, and the idea for this ultimately came around. So yeah. It's incredibly stupid, so you really don't have to read it, but it's all in good fun. 

          "T.K.! Can you get the laundry for me?"

          "Sure, Mom," Takeru (T.K.) Takaishi grumbled. He reached into the dryer to take out his beloved hat, but then…

          "AAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

          "What? What is it?" Natsuko Takaishi, T.K.'s mother, rushed into the room. "Are you okay?"

          "Nooooooo! My hat is pink!"

          "Well you shouldn't have washed it with your… Mr. Krabs underwear," his mother advised, peering into the washer and seeing the offending object.

          "Oh." T.K. blushed furiously. His Mr. Krabs underwear was his secret, and his alone. "Well, my hat is ruined!"

          "You can always go buy a new one."

          "Oh yeah! Thanks Mom!" T.K. rushed out the door, with his mother calling after him, "But you forgot your underwear!"

          T.K. rushed back in. "Oh well. What I really needed was my wallet." And he dashed out again.

-*-

          When T.K. got to the mall, he ran into his friend Kari Kamiya. "Oh, hey Kari!" he exclaimed, a little too excitedly. "Uh… hi, T.K."

          "Hey, do you want to help me look for a new hat?"

          Kari looked up and noticed that she could actually see all of T.K.'s hair. "What happened to your old one?"

          "It got ruined."

          "Oh." Kari looked around. "Well, there's this great new store that just opened, it's called Mongo, and I think you might be able to find a hat there."

          "Okay! Let's go!" After wandering aimlessly for a while they found the Mongo store. "Wow! This is cool!" T.K. went to the back wall, which was covered in all different kinds of hats. In one of the corners he spotted one that looked exactly like his old one. "Hey! Lady person! Can I get one of those hats?"

          The girl shrugged. "I don't know, I just work here." (I love that line!)

          T.K. looked at her strangely while Kari sighed. "Must I always be the one who has to do these things?" She walked away, shaking her head. "Guys."

          While T.K. waited there for Kari to come back, someone bumped into him. "Aaah! Watch where you're going, you dork!" the guy yelled.

          "Me? I didn't even move!" T.K. yelled back. Then he looked closely at his "attacker." "Oh. It's just you, Davis."

          "What? Oh, hello, T.S.," Davis Motomiya remarked. "Hey, what happened to your hat?"

          "It flew away and I never saw it again," T.K. replied.

          "Really?"

          "No, Davis, it's called sarcasm. It got ruined, if you must know. That's why I'm here—I'm buying a new one."

          "Oh, so you think you're so cool now that you don't have a hat, huh? Well, let me tell you, now I'm the only one with headgear and goggles are the best!"

          T.K. rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

          Suddenly T.K. felt something soft plop on his head. "There you go, T.K.," Kari chirped happily, coming out of nowhere. "A new hat."

          "Yay!" T.K. exclaimed. "Hey, Kari, do you want my old one? It's pink, you know."

          "Sure!"

          "T.P., are you trying to hit on my girl again?" Davis growled.

          "What are you talking about? I was just trying to give her my old hat!"

          Davis was about to yell something back when he heard a voice call him. "Davis, honey, where are you? I need you to try on these pants for me!"

          Davis blushed a deep scarlet and lamely said, "Well… ah… I have to go, so I'll see you around!" He dashed around the corner before T.K. or Kari could even blink and disappeared.

          "Weird. Anyway, let's go and pay for this thing, so I can wear it!" T.K. resolved, happily.

~*~

(The next day… at school)

          "Kari! Hey, Kari!"

          T.K. dashed up to his friend as she turned around. "Hi, T.K.!"

          "Hey. *pant* I just *pant* wanted *pant* to give you *pant* this *pant*," T.K. told her, as he tried to catch his breath from running. "It's my old hat." He left out the details of how exactly it turned pink, but it seemed to be a nice pink to Kari, who happily took it and placed it on her head. "Thanks so much! Now we match!"

          "Yay!"

          All throughout the day, T.K. bugged anyone and everyone about his new hat, and was utterly discouraged when no one really noticed any difference. "T.E.," Davis said, exasperated, "it looks exactly the same as your old one. That's why no one's noticing anything."

          T.K. narrowed his eyes at Davis. "Well, at least my hat's better than your goggles."

          That got Davis mad. "So? At least…" He was trying to think of a good comeback when the new pants he had purchased yesterday (and the ones he was currently wearing) came into his mind. "Well, at least my new Mongo pants are better than your pants!" he shot back.

          "Uh, Davis… I'm not wearing pants," T.K. pointed out. (But don't worry, all! He IS wearing some type of garment over his Mr. Krabs underwear. ;D) He looked down at his khaki shorts.

          "Hee hee… yeah I knew that," Davis covered. "Still, my Mongo pants are better than your Mongo hat!"

          "Why you…" T.K. glowered. He took off his hat and threw it at Davis. "This'll show you to mess with my hat!!!"

          Like something out of a bad superhero cartoon, T.K.'s hat suddenly started spinning at an incredibly high speed and spun around Davis's waist once before cleanly slicing off Davis's new Mongo pants, to reveal…

          *GASP*

          "My pants!" Davis wailed.

          "Your underwear!" T.K. exclaimed. "Davis, you wear Spongebob Squarepants underwear too?" he asked, in amazement.

          Davis looked down at his Squidward underwear. "No one's supposed to know about that!" he yelled, covering his *ahem* area with his hands. 

          "Hey, I think it's cool. I have Mr. Krabs underwear! Wanna see?"

          "No thanks."

          "Okay then." T.K. went to where his hat landed, picked it up, and put it on his head again. "Since you wear the coolest underwear ever, do you want to be my friend?"

          "Um… considering that you just ruined my pants… sure!"

          "Okay! And sorry about your pants."

          From then on, T.K. and Davis were the best of friends, and were co-founders and co-presidents of the Cool Underwear club.

**The End!**

Be nice and review, even if you think it was dumb! My brother and I will appreciate it!


End file.
